


Once Upon A Time And Long Ago

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, fluff in favor of not acknowledging iw, steve's sick for whatever reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: So here they were, back in their apartment, Steve lying prone on the bed while Bucky pattered about in the kitchen doing who knew what. There was little Steve felt he had the energy for; his entire body felt heavy and his joints ached, and it all came with a strange sense of nostalgia. He’d spent so much of his youth cooped up in his bedroom, small and sickly, that being so weak and tired was quickly making him spiral into a strange headspace and he wasn’t sure he liked it so much.





	Once Upon A Time And Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> //Hi emm ( same for iw im numb) would this be an ok prompt, steve sgets a cold even with the serum. Bucky takes care of him etc making soup, cuddling. Love you guys and this blog so much :3//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

It was the morning after he’d run a solo mission, and those were always a little strenuous, even for him, so when Steve woke with a sore throat and the feeling of fuzziness at the edges of his mind, he didn’t think much of it, pushing himself to get out of bed to start his day with his usual morning run. But when he promptly collapsed onto the floor with a loud enough thud to wake Bucky because his legs refused to support his weight, he got an inkling that something might be wrong.    
One rushed trip down to the med bay with a panicked Bucky later, they were sent back to their quarters with a puzzling diagnosis: he had a fever. 

Just a fever. Not some crippling virus he’d contracted while on the mission. 

It didn’t seem to make much sense what with the serum having to supposed to be able to have made him impervious to just about anything. And yet the fact remained that there seemed to be nothing more wrong with him than a simple fever; there was nothing strange about his vitals and the rest of him was in working order. And while the doctors had been doubtful about the average person’s fever reducer working on him, they gave him some anyway and were unable to offer him much more than prescribing bedrest. 

So here they were, back in their apartment, Steve lying prone on the bed while Bucky pattered about in the kitchen doing who knew what. There was little Steve felt he had the energy for; his entire body felt heavy and his joints ached, and it all came with a strange sense of nostalgia. He’d spent so much of his youth cooped up in his bedroom, small and sickly, that being so weak and tired was quickly making him spiral into a strange headspace and he wasn’t sure he liked it so much. 

It was like he was back in that shabby old apartment in Brooklyn, wheezing with every breath he took as he lay there on that creaky bed that wasn’t really big enough for two no matter how much Bucky insisted that it was. If he closed his eyes and let his mind drift, he could almost hear the bustle of the streets below, and the sound a neighbor’s radio, the audio staticy but playing a still discernible tune. 

“Stevie,” Bucky’s voice came, startling him. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there, but when he cracked open an eye, he saw that Bucky held a tray of piping hot soup, so he must’ve been out for half an hour at least. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. “Can you sit up?” 

It took him a moment, but he managed it, letting Bucky stuff some pillows between his back and the headboard so he was propped up at a comfortable angle. “Made you some soup,” Bucky hummed, setting the tray on the bedside table, “Figured you should eat something first before you take your medicine.” And with a steady hand, Bucky dipped the spoon into the hot broth, blowing on it a few times to get it to cool before moving it slowly towards Steve, a his other hand under it so to catch any drops he might spill. Steve hesitated only for a moment before opening his mouth and swallowing the soup. 

“It’s good.” he mumbled. Bucky beamed. 

It was almost funny how familiar and yet foreign this was. Bucky had fed him like this countless times before, but in another bed in another apartment, in another lifetime altogether. It wasn’t that Steve was incapable of feeding himself right now either, but there was something about the look in Bucky’s eye that gave Steve the feeling that his Alpha wasn’t about to just hand over the spoon and let him be.    
It was probably a protective Alpha thing, Steve thought amusedly, accepting the next spoonful with a grateful hum. Bucky had always had a thing about doting on Steve where he could, especially considering that Steve used to be a feisty little thing that refused to let anyone do very much for him if he could help it. 

Now though, there was something comforting about being taken care of again. Steve was sure that he only felt this way because it was Bucky tending to him, but after everything they’d been through, after everything that had happened, from the war, to HYDRA, to going into the ice, to waking up in another century, to relearning who they both were as people and as lovers, it just no longer felt like this was him being weak and helpless. It was trust and compassion and love, and it filled Steve with such a sense of contentment that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to put it into words if he tried.    
So he didn’t, and continued to drink down the soup that Bucky fed him.    
By the time the soup was gone, Steve felt satiated and drowsy, and he figured it must’ve been obvious, as Bucky climbed into bed with him after he’d taken the fever reducers, and curled up around him, his front to Steve’s back. Bucky had dimmed the lights and the curtains had slid shut, casting them into a calm, peaceful darkness.  

“Rest up, Steve. You’ll feel better soon.” 

“I’ll get you sick too, if you sleep with me.” Steve protested, albeit weakly. He didn’t really want Bucky to go, but he didn’t want Bucky getting sick either. 

“I won’t sleep, I’m just keeping you company.” Bucky assured him, and as much as Steve wanted to tell him that that wasn’t the point, he didn’t in favor of keeping these strong arms wrapped securely around him.

“Just till I fall asleep, then.” Steve mumbled, his eyes already falling shut. 

“Just till you fall asleep.” There was a soft press of lips to the nape of his neck, and it pulled a sigh from the Omega. 

“Buck?”

“Hm?”

“Could you sing? Just one song?”

There was a pause, and Steve opened his eyes, a little worried. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” 

Another pause. 

“Yeah, alright. Just one.” Bucky cleared his throat. 

“ _ Once upon a time, and long ago, I heard someone singing soft and low. Now when day is done, and night is near, I recall a song I used to hear. _ ”

Steve had always liked it when Bucky sang; there was irrefutably a charm in the sound of his voice that was damn near spellbinding. His eyes drifted shut once more, letting himself get lost in his mate’s voice. 

“ _‘My child, my very own, don’t be afraid, you’re not alone. Sleep until the dawn, for all is well.’_ _Long ago this song was sung to me. Now it’s just a distant melody._ ” 

Steve was asleep long before the end of the song. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know the song wasn't a thing till the 50s or whatever but ssshhhhhhhh let me pretend  
> i like the song okay
> 
> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
